Twisted Fairytail
by fairytailNL
Summary: Whatever will happen if Natsu is not the one to bring Lucy to Fairytail and is not a part of his team, then how will the destined partners be together?
1. Chapter 1

**MAKING A NEW BOND**

"Where did that book go, I am sure I saw it here only yesterday."

Said a girl to herself with deep orange eyes and short blue hairs. Yes, it was Levy searching through the shelves of books, for the book she desired.

She had come to this public library during one of her jobs recently and found that some books were new, that she had not read till now and one among these books was the book for ancient spell which she was now searching.

"Maybe someone took it, though books are taken rarely from this part of the library."

Levy said after searching the same shelf 2-3 times then shrugged and went to the nearby table to read the other books she had collected for the day. She settled herself on a chair in the silent library then put on her reading glasses and stared reading the first book.

Suddenly Levy noticed that the book of ancient spells was kept a few inches away from her reach and she immediately took hold of it.

"Yes, this is the one I was searching." She exclaimed flipping through the pages of the book. Then she realized what she had done, she had taken the book from someone sitting beside her and now was watching her. The person was a girl with blonde hairs and caramel eyes though surprised by Levy's behavior she was smiling at her.

"Sorry" Levy said and kept the book back on the table embarrassed.

"It's okay, this book is interesting no wonder you were excited about it."

"So you read it already?"

"Yes you can have it if you want it"

"Thank you" Levy said and took the book and further examined it. She saw that the other girl had got up and was leaving.

"Are you going already?" Levy asked

"Yes, I have taken a day off my part time job and need to do some works so I have to leave. Have a good day." Other girl said and waved at Levy who waved back and smiled.

After about fifteen minutes Levy also got up and started to leave .She had finished a job recently and had to do some shopping and then checkout at the guild to get on a new job of course with her teammates.

When she went out the weather was fine but a bit humid, it was still morning and birds were chirping merrily and wind was cooling and seeing the café nearby she made up her mind to have a cup of coffee first and headed towards it.

But to her surprise the café was having many people today and she had to wait for her turn to get a seat which was shared by another girl with blonde hair and caramel eyes.

"Hey aren't you the one from library?" Levy asked pleased to see her again.

"Yes, pleased to see you again." The girl answered with her friendly smile.

Levy realized that she had changed and was wearing something suitable for shopping, having a carry bag also.

"Do you leave nearby?"

Beforeshe could answer the waiter came up and asked "what would you mam"

"Hot coffee and you …" Levy stopped abruptly realizing they had not introduced themselves to each other till now.

The other girl giggled and said "cappuccino" after the waiter noted and went away. She turned to Levy and stretched her hand towards Levy;

"I am Lucy Heartfilia."

"And I am Levy McGarden" Levy took Lucy's hand and shook warmly

"For your earlier question, I do live nearby hardly a walk of five minutes"

"Lucky for you Lucy having a library nearby, with a famous café and beautiful environment" Levy said pointing outside the window.

Lucy smiled at her comment and nodded happily.

"But this is all thanks to the staff at my part time job, you see I work in the nearby restaurant, they are kind fellow and helped me having a rented house near it."

The coffee came by now they sipped and chatted all along. They were along really well as they did have liking for books, they had same favorite author, same favorite singer and common interest. They had formed a new bond among themselves and were further attached to each other.

"… Yes it is as you say but Shopping is not of my kind Lu-chan"

"No Levy-Chan I strongly believe in having latest fashion in your closest. That is what I am going to do after the coffee if you want I can help you choosing dresses."

"..Well after the coffee I was also going in for shopping and so will be glad to accompany you. But first I have to do something about these books .You see I collected a lot and they are kind of heavy."

"That's not a problem let put them at my house and after we are finished you can take them back."

"Okay" said Levy cheerfully.

After the coffee they went to Lucy's house, which was nice and neat, put the books there and started for the day.

They went to many shops selecting a few best ones from hundreds of choices. They bought dresses, foot wares, hairclips, handbags and all other necessities.

Levy was extremely happy to have Lucy with her as she seemed to be very experienced in this. There Guild was far from these areas and she often visited here for the library, this was the first time she was going through these shops and was amazed as she had never known such things were there in this part of the city.

As for Lucy this was all like home and she knew the shops and the shopkeepers well and she helped her making a choice over all the things she liked, also she was capable of making a bargain. They finished shopping in afternoon and then had lunch in the restaurant were Lucy worked and Levy too felt that they were really nice people also the food served was delicious.

After the lunch Lucy was in a very cheerful mood and suggested Levy to catch a movie in the evening which she accepted gladly and they went to the theatre.

The movie was blockbuster and at the end of the day they were totally tired.

They had a peaceful dinner and went towards Lucy's house. By the time they reached there Levy decided that she was in no condition to go to her dorm after this tiresome day and will stay there for the night. That night their newly formed bond was even stronger after they found exciting things about each other.

A/N- Guys this is my first ever fan-fiction so please forgive me for any mistake, and please leave reviews to let me know how it is..


	2. Chapter 2

**A NEW MEMBER**

"I don't know how Jet and Droy are going to react over this." Said Levy with a sigh and sipped through the juice that Lucy gave her.

"Huh, who are they? You didn't mention about them."

"Oh! They are my teammates. They are a part of our team shadow gear and we go for a job together."

"What kind of job?"

"Anything that we find or I should say I find interesting we take up form the request put up in the guild and then…" Her remaining words were cut off as Lucy shook her by shoulders with glittering eyes.

"Levy chan you are in a guild? Wow it would be do exciting isn't it; ha I realized earlier that you are a mage, by looking at all the books you were reading, Oh! I should have asked you about it the morning but it's never too late, then what kind of mage are you? And also did I mention I am a mage too." All this Lucy said at once and then stopped realizing what she had said just now but saw that Levy was only keen to listen to her.

"Now that you mention this topic I am very excited in knowing about it, I am no more tired." saying so Levy sipped the last of the juice, kept the glass on the table and slowly crept closer to Lucy then brushed her shoulder onto hers and asked slyly.

"So, you are a mage too, and then which guild are you a part of, what kind of magic you do?"

Lucy was surprised by how her question returned to her but then also she answered-

"Well I am a celestial sprit mage but I have not joined any guild yet, I just work in the restaurant where we went today, yes for part of the day, and for the other half I train myself and write novels about which I mention earlier to you."

"And as I told you, once you finish writing it I am going to be your first reader."

"Yes, you have my word for it."

"Then which guild do you want to join Lu-chan?"

"I want to join Fairytail; the guild I had always desired for from my childhood, as I was once saved by a Fairytail mage."

Lucy announced it so happily that she didn't notice Levy was first startled but now was grinning to herself.

"Lu-chan you have a night shift tomorrow also?"

"Yeah" Lucy said surprised by sudden change in topic.

"Then you come with me to my apartment in the morning. Okay" her voice was more commanding than asking.

"Okay, but.."

"We will talk later now I am sleepy." Levy said and faked a yawn as she put on the blankets up to her chin lying on Lucy's bed.

Lucy was about to ask something when she noticed Levy smiling mischievously as she closed her eyes.

'She is up to something' Lucy thought but just groaned to herself and settled herself beside Levy.

'Be ready for the surprise Lu-chan' thought Levy and slept making plans in her mind.

* * *

Next morning Lucy got up by the morning sun rays falling on her face and filling her room brightly, when Lucy adjusted her eyes to this sudden light she saw that Levy was up and had pulled the curtains aside allowing the sunlight in and was now coming towards her with a tray with two cups and a kettle.

"Morning Lu-chan" she said beaming at her and offered her the cup and poured tea in it.

"Thank you" said Lucy taking the cup and sipping the hot tea, "hmm, it's delicious you just made my day."

Bowing a little Levy appreciated Lucy's comment and said-

"The day has just begun: you should start early, it's going to busy for you."

Lucy nodded in agreement and was taken aback when she noticed that Levy had already bathed and was wearing one of Lucy's dresses which nicely suited her. Then Lucy got up and walked towards her bathroom taking a towel from her closet.

During her bath Lucy thought of the night before but still she could not guess what was in her friend's mind, then determined to find what was going on she stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her and made her way out of the bathroom.

A delicious smell was all over the room and the Levy emerged out of the kitchen with plates of sandwiches, cup cakes and glasses of milkshake.

Lucy quickly changed into a red tee with a pink heart on it and a pair of shorts and sat beside Levy devouring the sandwiches and the cup cakes, she had to admit it Levy was a good cook like herself but she doubted if she could cook this well.

After the breakfast, she stood in front of the mirror and combed her hair neatly and made a side pony, put on some general makeup like she always did before going out.

Levy waited patiently for Lucy to get ready and then put her hand into Lucy's she held a bag in her other hand which contained her books and they went chatting towards the station.

"If I recollect correctly you live in girls dormitory don't you?" asked Lucy after the sat on a seat inside the train. Levy just nodded in agreement and looked out of the window as the train started.

"In which town you live in, I don't remember you mentioning about it. It's nearby isn't it?"

"Yes, you will know it as soon as we get off there."

No more words were spoken between them during the journey as Levy opened one of the books from the bag and stared reading. Lucy gave up as she saw that Levy was in no mood to reveal anything.

After about fifteen minutes they got off at Magnolia. Lucy was now happy to know that they were in the same town as Fairytail guild was, but when she looked at Levy she was just calm but still silent.

As they were walking it was Lucy who broke the silence-

"So, we are going to the girls dormitory now?" something in Levy's behavior told her that they were going somewhere else and to her surprise Levy didn't decline.

"No, we are heading towards my guild. I do think by now you must have figured out in which guild I am in." she smiled broadly and looked at her expectantly.

"Don't tell me that you really are…" Lucy clapped her hands on her mouth in amazement.

"Yes, I am a Fairytail mage."

Lucy was overjoyed when she found they were now standing in front of Fairytail guild building. Suddenly she felt Levy's arms dragging her inside. Once they were inside Lucy found that many tables were filled with people who were talking and drinking with each other merrily, Just looking at them made her happy.

"Sorry Lu-chan for keeping it from you all this time, but.."

"Ya, it was all worth for this great surprise." Lucy said smiling.

"Let's get to master and ask his permission for.."

"LEVY.." suddenly two figures came from nowhere and took Levy's one hand each, Lucy was taken aback when she saw them in tears. One of them was wearing a hat and had orange- brown hairs and other had black hairs.

"Where were you Levy? You didn't came here yesterday"

"You know we were really worried."

"I am sorry but I went to the library yesterday and found Lu-chan there and ended up having fun the entire day with her"

Now the two of them were staring at Lucy who couldn't help but blushed a little. Levy realized that she had not introduced them.

"Ah! Lucy this is Jet and Droy my teammates and Jet, Droy this is Lucy Heartfilia my new friend."

"Hi, welcome to fairytail" they spoke in a friendly gesture.

"Thank you" Lucy said bowing a little.

"Now then I am taking her to the master."Levy declared.

* * *

Levy took Lucy to the corner of the hall where the maters office was situated, she knocked once and and opened the door.

"Come in"

They went inside and stood there silently. Lucy saw a small man holding a bunch of paper and staring at their direction with a broad smile.

"New recruit." It was more like he was telling her than like asking her.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia"

"Happy to have you here." He motioned her to a seat in front of him.

"Where would you like to have your guild mark?"

"Here" Lucy said showing the back of her right palm.

"Okay" with that he stamped the guild mark at her hand.

"Now you are a proper new member of Fairytail." She heard Levy say at her back.

After that they went out of the room and now stood at the centre but the members were still chatting with each other."

"Listen everyone" once master shouted all were looking in their direction.

"Here we have a new member- Lu…"

Master was cut off by sudden busting of the guild door and entering of other members.

* * *

A/N- This one is longer than the last one but from now it will have interesting turns. You would all have guessed who is the person entering now, but it has more to it. So please review to let me know what do u think.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy looked at the people who had interfered with her introduction, one was a boy with pink hairs other was a one with raven hairs and another was with blue hairs.

"I am back,…It's good to have land under my foot" the boy with pink hairs shouted.

"Natsu, calm down a bit" the boy with raven hairs spoke.

Ok the boy with pink hairs was Natsu, Lucy noted in her mind.

"Gray, yours clothes" a girl with dark brown hairs spoke who was drinking sitting on nearby table.

"Oh! Shit" Gray freaked. Lucy suddenly noticed his shirt was gone and he was half naked.

"So, Happy, how was the job?" Master Makarov asked the approaching blue haired boy.

"Fine, but Natsu was useless." Happy sighed.

"That's what happen when you take a motion sick fool on a goods delivering job" Gray commented laughing.

"What did you say, stripper" said Natsu head butting Gray

"Should I repeat it for you flame breath"

And after a few more comments to each other they started fighting. Lucy saw that no one was bothered by it, as if it was a regular thing.

"What are they doing?" Lucy asked Levy confused.

"Nothing much, you will get used to it too"

Hearing them master realized that Lucy was watching, amused, He sighed then shouted

"Stop that you brats, we have a new member here."

With that everyone's attention was in his direction, even Natsu and Gray stooped fighting each was just aiming a punch at each other's face. Master has his authority Lucy remarked.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia our new family member" He said taking her hand.

"I am glad to join here" Lucy said bowing a little. This place sure had some weird people but she was having fun and was hoping more now she was one of them.

All the guild members started cheering and welcoming her showing that they all were also as glad as her to have her between them.

"Then it time for party….. A welcome party" master said smiling broadly at Lucy.

The party started with that, glass clinking and food supply being passed on to different tables. All the guild members were very friendly and Lucy also blended with them. She laughed at their jokes and understood their signs too.

They all gathered around her to know more about her and she also got to know them, like the girl with dark brown hair who had commented Gray was Cana a drunken lady, the girl with scarlet hairs was Erza strongest female in Fairytail whom Natsu has many a times challenged at had always lost at this Natsu scowled and challenged her again to which he lost in an instant they all had a hearty laugh, then a blue haired girl named Juvia who was the water woman and very deeply in love with Gray, Gray ignored her but Lucy felt that he too liked her but was denying it.

She came to know about Wendy, Charle, Mirajane a top model who served in the guild and her siblings Elfman and Lissana, Gajeel, Bisca, Alzack, Macao, Wakaba, Warren Reedus, Max, Laxas. Then they asked her to tell them about her.

"Okay guys, I am Lucy and a celestial spirit mage"

At this many of them raised an eyebrow and were surprised. Their reaction showed anyone that they didn't like it but knowing them now she thought differently and as she did they suddenly burst out cheering her.

"That's the first one I have heard of"

"This is a rare one too"

"Yeah she is so strong."

"It requires a lot of magic"

"It's great"

"Do you have zodiac keys?"

Lucy was flattered by this and showed them her keys and they all shouted "wows" and she liked it.

"I have been living in the nearby town by now but will be finding an apartment nearby here soon, Levy will help me with that" She said looking at Levy.

"Of course we will go for it after the party Lu- chan"

"Yeah, and I used to work at a restaurant in that town, we get the best food there and the people are also great, We had gone there to eat yesterday and I am an aspiring writer…. Hmm, That's all" Lucy finished. All of them started to disperse leaving Lucy to enjoy.

"Can I get strawberry cake there Lucy" Erza asked ordering one to Mira.

"Why not and I can tell you it's delicious" Lucy said liking her lips.

"You have a serving experience then you can help me out here too" Mira said serving Erza.

"I am willing"

"Lu-chan we should get going now, I have to first ask if there is any room in our dorm and I have to keep the books too" Levy said to Lucy fussing over the books.

"Hey shrimp! Planning to leave already" Gajeel said approaching for a refill for drink.

"Don't call me that" Levy said with a glare but Lucy noticed a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Why didn't you show up yesterday, 'shrimp'" Gajeel said taunting Levy. This time Levy puched on his shoulder playfully.

"I was with Lu-channn"

"I was upset but it was worth a while you got an amazing person here"

Lucy gave a big smile at his comment. Then they suddenly started quarreling with Gajeel telling her that he thought she had shrunk into a book and Levy telling him that he was a fool to know anything about the books.

All this time Lucy had noticed that Natsu was staring at her, firstly she ignored but now it was bothering her she turned her head and looked straight at him questiongly

Lucy was taken aback when he spoke

"Lucy fight with me" with that he went towards Lucy.

* * *

A/N- Ok guys sorry for the late update with this short chapter but, you see currently I am having a very packed schedule and get less time to write, so please bear with me. I have written another one-shot named 'A day like you' you can have a look at that too as a compensation for this short chapter.

Please Review to let me know how it was because that's the fuel that keep me going.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Apartment**

"Lucy, fight me."

"W- What?"

"Fight me."

"Natsu I don't want to…" "Hey" Lucy said dogging aside as Natsu's punch hit the table at which Lucy was sitting.

Natsu again came towards Lucy aiming another punch, Lucy again dodged.

"Are you even listening" Lucy asked surprised by Natsu's random attacks.

"No"

'Now if it has come to this I have to take things seriously. And when it comes to physical fight then..' Lucy thought.

"Star dress 'Taurus'"

Now Lucy's hair was done in two buns at each side, she wore a bra and sleeves with cow pattern on it, pant that leaves her right leg fully revealed, belt on which Taurus symbol was located, she also wore gloves and boots with a whip in one hand.

Now everybody's attention was towards them they were in awe for Lucy as she had not told them about her star dress, some men were even having a nosebleed.

Lucy caught Natsu's next attack and landed a punch on his stomach.

Natsu fell back by few steps rubbing the place where Lucy hit him.

"I am getting fired up" Natsu said getting up.

'I have many more things to do than having this stupid fight on my first day. I have to end this quick.' Lucy thought determined.

When Natsu hurried up to her she jumped a few steps back and used her whip to bind his hands then she punched on his face followed by a kick on the stomach and when he bended forward she elbowed on his back.

Natsu fell face first and passed out with Lucy standing at his side victoriously.

"That was amazing Lucy" Erza said

"Natsu really is Lame" Gray commented laughing.

"Good thinking using Taurus star dress for fight Lu-chan" Levy said with a smile.

"You are looking absolutely amazing." Macao said.

Lucy saw many of her now guild mates staring at her and she quickly changed in her casual.

"Levy-chan lets go" Lucy said and without waiting for a reply took her arm and went out of the guild.

* * *

"Lu-chan this is where I live" Levy said putting her books on her table.

Her room was like a mini Library. A bed was placed beside the window on which Lucy was currently sitting and according to her it was very comfortable. In another corner a table was placed which had a table lamp too on which Levy had recently put the books and her reading glasses. Other than that there was a closet having her clothes and shelves containing n number of books.

After resting there and talking for a few minutes they were all set to find Lucy an apartment.

"Let's talk to our dorm manager if we have a spare room in our dorm."

"Okay"

* * *

"Edna-chan do we have a spare room in the dorm?" Levy asked

Edna was sitting at the desk near the dorm entrance; she was looking at the newspaper.

When Levy asked her for the spare room she looked up and noticing Lucy studied her carefully.

Lucy noticed that Edna was not too old, maybe was in her thirties. She had wise eyes that can judge a person correctly. She looked strict to manage the dorm properly better not get to her bad side.

After a while she answered

"I would be pleased to have this young Lady at our dorm but sorry we do not have a spare room"

"Oh!" both Levy and Lucy said together disappointment clearly shown on their face.

"-But I know of a lady who can give you her house on rent, if you are willing.."

"That will be very kind of you"

"Okay then this is the address.

* * *

"Lucy another match"

Natsu looked around but Lucy was not there.

"So you are awake now" Gray said coming towards him.

"What do you mean"

"You passed out in the fight with Lucy about twenty minutes ago"

"What.."

"You don't remember that you are totally a fool"

"Next time I will certainly win"

"That's what you say loosing from me every time."

"Who lost from you hmm"

"Losers like you"

"Then prove so"

"You better be ready"

* * *

"Strawberry Street, building number 20"

"Yeah here is it, this is where Edna-chan guided us she told she will tell the lady to meet us here."

"You must be Levy and Lucy"

Levy and Lucy turned around to see a woman with purple hairs walking towards them. She wore thick glasses was much older than Edna.

The building was a part of a bigger society and the lady owned a flat in the building after some discussion about the rent and some other terms she gave Lucy the key to her apartment.

Her flat was in the third floor. The building was very typical one there were 16 flats in the building it had four floors. It was divided into two parts in the centre of the building there was an elevator and on each side two flats was there that too with door of one flat facing the door of the other flat.

After looking at her empty apartment she went with to her old apartment to get some necessary items and packing her things for shifting. She did not have many things in her old apartment and hence she quickly packed things with Virgo's help.

At around 10 in the night Lucy's things were shifted to her new apartment and Levy left for her dorm receiving numerous times thanks from Lucy.

Lucy started unpacking some of the things really necessary as she was totally tired and left others for the next day.

She took the picture of her mother and placed it at the bedside table and looking at it she said.

"Mama today I am a mage of recognized guild"

Suddenly she heard noises from outside and thought that maybe her neighbor had returned. Once she opened the door she froze from surprise.

* * *

A/N- I am really sorry for this late update. I will try and update faster from now on so please forgive me this time.

Initially I did not intend to make Lucy and Natsu fight she was supposed to skip him but when one of you asked for it I added the fight scene. Hope I did not disappoint you.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I am really sorry for this late update I know its more than a month that I have posted a chapter but many things happened this month classes, school, exams and well my computer broke so now you know what delayed this chapter well I just hope you do not have to wait much for the next one .**

* * *

 **NEIGHBORS**

When Lucy opened the door she saw Natsu kicking his door and ruffling his hairs.

"Natsu.." Lucy lightly muttered.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" his sharp ears caught her voice at once.

"Huh! Hey.." Lucy said as he entered her apartment.

"You are living here"

"Yes, can't believe you are my neighbor." Lucy sighed putting her palm on her forehead.

"Neighbors are we?" He said a little thoughtful and suddenly shook her by saying "Wow that's great".

"I don't see anything great in this."

"Now, you were unpacking things. Let me help you."

"No need, just get out of here"

"You are so rude; I am just trying to help."

"Rude; says he who entered without permission." Lucy said sarcastically.

Natsu shrugged and went to her things and started pulling them out.

"Hey stop that.." Lucy went and swatted his hands away.

"Don't touch my things" Lucy said glaring at the male beside her.

"You are mean; and strong." he said rubbing his now bruised hands.

"Now, I don't want any destruction in my apartment so just get out of here before I do something bad to you." She said pointing him angrily.

"But Lucy.."

"NO buts, get out" she said now pushing him.

"Okay fine, I am going." And went towards the door but before closing he muttered "..for now"

* * *

LUCY's POV

".. for now"

Did he really say that, what's with him he is totally annoying. How casually he came in when I didn't even invite him in. How can someone touch a girls things like that and wow he calls this help really it was more like intruding in someone's house moreover I don't even need help, ' _his_ _help'_.

He made my first day here awful- I was happy joining the guild everyone is very friendly and I was enjoying their company, but no he has to make me fight on my first day and now when I have got an apartment near the guild he has to be my neighbor too.

Why didn't Levy-chan say something about this, maybe she too don't know about it. Well whatever why am I thinking about him, I have many more interesting things to think like what to do tomorrow in the guild. Hmm it will be nice if I take a request and go on a job, that way I will be well acquainted with the guild, wow I am getting excited thinking about it.

'Yawn' well now I am very tired let's just sleep and wait for a lovely tomorrow.

* * *

NATSU's POV

Walking on the streets

Well that was mean of her I was trying to be good to her but she just kicked me out. Really there is no place for goodness in this world 'sigh' but now what to do I lost my house key again and if this time I kick the door open and my landlady came to know about it I will be walking on these streets forever.

So what should I do now go to guild? Nah! its really late and I just came back from there. Go to Gray's apartment? No, no, never, I won't go to that freaks house for help, I can hear him laugh in my head

'Ha Ha you lost it again I always told you were reckless fool, Hahaa ain't it the 5th time looser'

stop it what am I even thinking. I should go back to my apartment and kick the door down

"Natsu, what did I say about breaking the door again."

"Landlady, I.."

What's going on, my head is playing tricks with me. Well I am tired and need some sleep so have to think something. Well, when I think someone can help its Lucy she is my neighbor and can understand my situation can't she, but she is mean maybe kick me out again but no hurt in trying.

* * *

NORMAL POV-

Natsu reached to his building and went up to their floor, sighed at his locked room and softly knocked on Lucy's room.

"Lucy…."

At his soft knocks the door slightly opened he was afraid what was she going to say but no she has not opened it well she had not closed it at all.

He silently went inside and swallowed the view- lights were still on Lucy was sitting no, sleeping with her head on her bag, her hands were tightly holding onto a photo of a lady whom he thought to be her photo.

'Well she appears harmless while sleeping thank god or I would be out by now, better not disturb her.' He thought to himself and silently went to close the door, switch off lights and took her crouch for the night.

* * *

"ouch" Lucy opened her eyes rubbing her neck and looked around.

"It's morning, oh! Did I really sleep here, feels like my neck is broken. I think a long bath will help to relax me.

Good Morning Mama, wish me a good day."

With that she stood up and turned around to go to her bathroom when something met her eyes to destroy her mood. Natsu

"What is he doing here, wait did I even open the door for him"

As realization came over her she went and shook him harshly waking him up quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"..Oh! Morning Luce" he said still sleepy.

'he looks cute like this, no Lucy what are you thinking you are angry'

"I asked what are you doing here and how you came in?"

"Okay stop yelling, I will tell you everything."

She stood there crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him for some sensible response.

"Well, Actually.." he started

"Actually, what?" she was no mood to wait.

"see I tell you straight, I have lost my house key again, It's the fifth time every time this happens I kick the door down but last time my Landlady was really mad at me and said it was better my last time. I thought telling you but you kicked me out finally after long thinking I came to the conclusion that I come to u again, but when I came the door was open lights were on and you were sleeping so I thought not to disturb you and.."

"I got it. I should be thankful that it was only you and no burglar, I understand a neighbor should help a neighbor." Natsu saw her with wide eyes is this the girl who she met last night she is so kind

"DID YOU THINK I WILL SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT. IT BETTER BE YOUR LAST TIME YOU BURGE IN MY HOUSE LIKE THAT" she said pointing a threatening finger at him.

"Whoa calm down" he was afraid of the outburst and what will happen to him the next moment.

".. before you say something I am going, and thanks for letting me stay, I shouldn't be saying this but good you shouted it feels like you your earlier words caught me off guard."

"Why you.." Lucy started but he just gave a toothy grin and closed the door behind him.

"There goes my second day here" she said sighing to herself.

* * *

 **A/N 1- Now this is something that connects them. So what do you think about this review and tell me.**

 **A/N 2-Hey did you read the new chapter in manga things are turning so interesting that I can't wait for the new chapter. So many questions are popping in my mind now reading it hope future chapters will answer them.**


End file.
